


Sea Salt Caramel

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: You followed him diligently outside and to his motorcycle. Suddenly you were regretting not changing out of your pyjamas first. Drake straddled the bike and handled you a helmet. You hesitated before taking it.“Promise me it’s not another fucking dinosaur exhibit.”He smirked. “I promise. Now, get on and hold tight.”





	Sea Salt Caramel

You weren’t really paying attention to what was on the television. You could barely even see it through the blur of tears that had been flowing relentlessly for the last few days. If it were up to you, you would just stay there on the couch in your makeshift nest of blankets and balled up tissues forever, but if the insistent knocking at your door was anything to go by, you wouldn’t be getting your wish.

“[Name], open the door or I’m coming in.”

“Fuck off.”

A heavy sigh, then the sound of a key turning in the lock. You cast a dirty scowl over your shoulder at the familiar ginger who stepped through your doorway.

“I should have never given you a key.”

Drake scowled right back. “Is this what you’ve been doing for the last two days?” He had been your best friend since college and had witnessed many a break-up—he knew exactly what you had been doing the last two days.

“Yep.” You stared at the TV, pretending to be invested in whatever show was airing.

“You know he’s not worth all this, right?” 

“Yep,” you said again, popping the ‘p’.

Another heavy sigh. “Get dressed, we’re going out.”

“I’m not in the mood for another one of your dinosaur exhibits, Drake.”

“It’s not an exhibit. You need some fresh air.” Your view of the TV was suddenly obscured as he threw his leather jacket over your head. “At least put that on, it’s cold outside.”

You struggled your way out from under the heavy jacket and pouted at him, but complied, standing to slide into your shoes by the doorway. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

You followed him diligently outside and to his motorcycle. Suddenly you were regretting not changing out of your pyjamas first. Drake straddled the bike and handled you a helmet. You hesitated before taking it.

“Promise me it’s not another fucking dinosaur exhibit.”

He smirked. “I promise. Now, get on and hold tight.”

You donned the helmet and climbed on behind him, wrapping your arms tightly about his midsection and leaning your cheek against his back. The bike purred to life beneath you and you were whisked away into the cool Autumn evening.

It was a short ride. You didn’t pay much attention to where you were going, you were too focused on the way Drake’s muscles tensed and relaxed under your hands, flowing with each winding curve of the road as he guided the bike to follow it. Night had fallen and the air had a bracing chill to it. You buried your face in his back, enjoying the warmth he was giving off.

When he stopped and you were forced to pull away, you looked around at your surroundings. An old red and white striped lighthouse stood before you, overlooking a calm ocean. You could smell the salt on the breeze and you breathed deeply. Drake started up the hill and you followed behind, marvelling at the quiet calm of the place.

“I had no idea this was even here,” you said, and you voice sounded uncomfortably loud in the silence.

“Not many people do.” 

He sighed and plopped down on the grass at the base of the lighthouse, leaning back on his hands to watch the ocean. You sat beside him, toying with the grass beneath you. You both sat in silence for a while, just watching the reflection of the waning moon on the rippling water below.

“I come up here to stargaze.” Drake broke the silence. “Less light pollution since the lighthouse has been out of service for years. And I feel like I can just… _breath_ here.”

“It’s nice,” you said. You shivered as a cold wind picked up and you pulled your borrowed jacket around you tighter.

Drake looked to you and smirked. “Cold?”

“I’m fine.”

He gave a breathy chuckle. “Come here.”

You didn’t protest as he pulled you against his side, one arm wrapped tightly around your shoulders. You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, feeling the tension and the anger release from your body.

“He’s not worth it.”

“I know”

“So what’s got you so bothered?”

You hesitated. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just angry at myself for not realising sooner.” You buried your face in his shoulder. “I feel like such a fucking idiot crying over someone like him.”

“You don’t exactly have the best taste in men.”

“Shut up.”

“But hey that makes two of us.”

“You don’t have the best taste in men?” you teased. You wished you could see his face.

“Ha, ha. I mean, look at me, I’ve been in love with the same woman for years even though she doesn’t see me that way.”

“Well, she’s an idiot.”

“Yes. She is.”

It was then you realised he was looking at you and it felt as if the world around you had stopped. Before you could ask him what he meant, his lips were on yours and all thoughts of your worthless ex-boyfriend were driven away by the taste of sea salt and caramel.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you stayed like that. It felt like an eternity before he finally pulled away, but at the same time, over all too quickly. He examined the stunned look on your face and smirked.

“I’m guessing your ex never got _that_ reaction with just a kiss.”

Your face broke out in a furious blush that you hoped was hidden by the dim lighting. You stammered for an explanation but Drake only laughed, lying back on the grass to stare up at the starlit sky and pulling you with him. You let yourself fall against his chest, cheeks still burning. 

“I’m sorry. I know you just got out of a relationship and I don’t want to be the rebound. But when you’re ready, if you want to, I want to give us a try.”

Your voice was so quiet you could barely hear it yourself, but you knew he heard you when his heartbeat quickened beneath your hand. “I would like that…”

He hummed happily, propping a hand behind his head to watch the sky, a look of content on his face. His blue eyes flicked to you as you sat up suddenly.

“Hey, can you help me with something?” You took out your phone and held it at arms-length. Drake sat up, blinking at the sudden bright light. “On three, can you say: ‘fuck you, Eustass Kid’?”

He smirked. “With pleasure.”

“One, two, three…”

“_FUCK YOU, EUSTASS KID!_” you both said into the camera, you almost screaming the words. Then, without lowering the camera, you turned to Drake and kissed him with as much fervour as you could muster. He seemed surprised at first, but soon caught on and returned your enthusiasm, smirking against your lips until you both broke down into laughter.

You stopped the recording and hit send, throwing your phone aside in the grass even as it began blowing up with angry texts. You couldn’t care less. You were too distracted by the taste of sea salt and caramel.


End file.
